


【CB】職場AU

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. 那名面試官

「布萊恩．德查特！」一聽見叫到自己名字的聲音，布萊恩趕緊起身。

「來了！」他大喊，並拿起自己的資料進入辦公室。

為了進入這所知名企業就職，他耗費不少時間在應徵上，這份努力終於在不久前的筆試裡看見成效，那份試卷他幾乎快拿到滿分，現在就只差通過口試。布萊恩推著用來增加書卷氣息的眼鏡，坐到面試官前方的椅子上。

「你好，我是今天負責面試你的主管，克蘭西．布朗！」當對面那名擁有一雙銳利眼神的男人朝他伸出手來時，布萊恩發現自己心跳在這瞬間漏掉一拍。

**不會吧！** 這點就連他都感到難以置信，布萊恩確實特別喜歡年長男人，房間內被他貼滿各種超過40歲明星的海報，電腦中收藏不少某位大叔型男星的訊息，哈里遜．福特、勞勃．狄尼洛、柯林．佛斯這幾位著名年過半百的演員電影老早被他重複觀看無數次。

但在現實生活中，他還不曾遇到哪個讓他傾心的大叔，直到現在。

他吞嚥緊張，嘗試把手伸出來，當他觸碰到克蘭西的手掌時，輕微電流迅速傳達至全身上下，他不禁顫抖，只見坐在他正對面的男人皺起眉，顯然很疑惑布萊恩那副古怪模樣，但還是試圖維持專業態度，把手鬆開將話題轉移到主題上。

「你可以開始自我介紹了。」他表示。

布萊恩深吸口氣，緩緩念出那些早就在家中面對鏡子練習過的台詞，期間他不時觀察克蘭西反應，同時打量起對方。克蘭西身高比他高上不少，擁有壯碩身軀，花白短髮，跟不少中年人一樣有蓄鬍，但最讓他印象深刻的，是年長男人的眼睛，那是充滿堅毅且耀眼的海洋色，許多活到克蘭西這個歲數的男人眼底早就徹底失去光芒，寧可讓自己帶著疲倦樣子得過且過，但他卻在對方身上瞧見某種燦爛火花，直覺告訴他，克蘭西肯定是個精明幹練的主管。

「……請來公司報到。」布萊恩眨著眼睛，這才發現在不知不覺中面試結束了，克蘭西手中拿著一份通知，等待他答覆。

「好——好的，明天見！」布萊恩大喊，一把接過資料，當他離開前，還特意注視克蘭西最後一次，內心無比期待著隔天的工作時光。

  
  


到了隔天午餐時間時，布萊恩坐在位置上，瞪著不遠處經理室的門，根據門上的牌子，顯示克蘭西就在另一側努力工作。

這情形跟他想像的截然不同，原以為自己進入公司後能在工作時偷閒觀察克蘭西的認真神情，直到早晨帶著喜悅情緒踏入辦公室，才留意到走廊邊的某個辦公室上頭掛有「布朗」。

該死，他完全忘記最重要的環節，一名能夠擔任面試官的主管，怎麼可能會沒有屬於自己的私人辦公室！一道厚重木門，就這樣阻擋他注視帥大叔的機會，布萊恩幾乎想學那些被主人用房門隔開的寵物般走過去開始瘋狂抓門，忽然間，旁邊傳來兩名學長的閒聊。

「你也被罵了？」其中一個率先開口。

「是阿，明明就只是拼錯一個單字就被他叫進辦公室飆罵。」另一個嘆氣表示。

「我也差不多，不就是忘記換字型。」

「布朗經理很常為這種小事把員工單獨叫進辦公室罵。」

「他有夠愛小題大做……」

布萊恩悄悄退到旁邊去，接下來他們都在批評主管，對於克蘭西的缺點他毫無興趣，但方才談話讓他有了想法。

_ 只要在報告中犯點小錯，他就會把人叫進辦公室斥責。 _

他忍不住轉頭盯著電腦上那份剛完成不久的文件，伸出手去觸碰鍵盤，將某一段落上下間格取消，促使整體排版看起來從正常變成閱讀困難。

一抹傻笑攀爬到布萊恩臉上，也許他真能因為這樣做，有機會單獨進辦公室。


	2. 眼中釘

_ 「放輕鬆，布萊恩……」布萊恩全身猛然緊繃，抬頭注視著那名把他壓在床鋪上，朝他輕聲呢喃，配戴一副眼鏡的高大男人。 _

_ 緊接著，那名男子低頭開始親吻布萊恩的頸部，充滿情慾的紅色痕跡隨著男子移動位置逐漸來到胸膛間，以舌頭輕啃乳頭，同時那名男子還用雙手托起布萊恩柔軟的臀部，稍微擠壓後搖著頭。 _

_ 「肉太多了，看來你嚴重缺乏運動，這可不行，我得 _ **_協助_ ** _ 你。」他把頭湊近布萊恩耳畔吐出滾燙氣息，讓手掌開始移動，其中一根手指來到穴口邊緣。 _

_ 「只要一句話你就能獲得滿足，現在喊出我的名字。」他命令，還刻意加重啃咬乳頭的力道。 _

_ 布萊恩一張嘴就是喘息，他瘋狂呻吟，總算在幾秒後找回說話能力。 _

_ 「拜託你，克——克蘭西。」當他喊出名字瞬間，手指跟著進入後穴。 _

「哇阿！」伴隨著巨大的翻身力量，布萊恩就這樣直接從床舖摔落。

他在地板上撐起身子，伸手撫摸著碰撞到堅硬水泥地的腦袋。

這已經不是第一次夢見類似場景了，自從二個月前進入公司上班當天刻意弄亂排版，並在隔天確實被叫入辦公室喝斥後，當晚布萊恩就夢到克蘭西，對方還戴著白天時他進辦公室後立刻看見，掛在鼻樑間的那副眼鏡，唯一差別是，年長經理渾身赤裸。夢中的克蘭西對於工作毫無興趣，他一發現布萊恩存在的舉動，就是迅速扒光眼前下屬衣服，直接壓在離自己最近的地方開幹。

好吧，這純粹是場荒唐春夢，但即便是夢境，由於對方身分為布萊恩上司，是每天都有機率看見的人物，因此這也造成工作效率大受影響。在那之後布萊恩又被陸續叫到辦公室幾次，但原因幾乎都是開會時打瞌睡、心不在焉、提出來的計畫完全不可行，對此他感到苦惱，每當克蘭西偶爾出現在他附近，腦海中就會浮現夢境畫面，最終，應該擺放在第一位的工作，又被春夢取代，直到下班時，他才發現自己再度搞砸報告。

在結束回憶時，他才忽然想起這天依舊要上班，而且還得 **開會** ，布萊恩在匆忙間抓起麵包啃咬後，他才抓起公事包和當晚回家用電腦修正好的報告衝到公車站。

幸好，早晨的會議安全趕上，當他把報告書遞交給克蘭西時，發現對方臉色鐵青，一股不祥預感油然而生。

_ 我是不是在不知不覺中，成為他的眼中釘？ _

克蘭西並非是不苟言笑的類型，布萊恩曾看過對方微笑，稱讚一些在業務上表現優秀的員工，但那種表情從未針對布萊恩，但他也沒資格爭取，這段時間以來自己表現差勁，沒被炒魷魚已經算運氣很好。

他拖著勞累，還沒真正從前一晚緊急修改報告跟春夢帶來的副作用中脫困身軀，回到自己的老位置，被倦怠侵襲的布萊恩，緩緩把雙手放置到桌面間，腦袋整個壓下去，就這麼睡著了。

再度醒來後，他發現身旁多出某件物品。

  
  


那是一罐非常普通，隨便在哪裡都能購買到的提神飲料，更正確來說，這牌飲料從公司走廊上的販賣機投錢進去就能獲得，而此時那罐來路不明的飲料旁沒有任何卡片或紙張標明贈送者是誰。

布萊恩撈起飲料，歪頭思考，猜測可能做出這種行為的對象， _ 傑斯？噢，不，他似乎沒喝飲料的習慣。法蘿莉葉？但她跟我不算很熟。敏卡？她沒取笑我上班時間偷睡覺就很不錯。難道是尼爾？這更不可能，那傢伙光自己喝就不夠了。 _

排除所有較為熟悉的同事後，布萊恩轉頭往克蘭西的辦公室望過去， _ 老天啊！你簡直想太多。 _

他搖著頭，稍微觀察整體外觀，看起來沒有被偷開過再密合的痕跡，喝下去自己不會怎樣，於是就放心拉開易開罐，把瓶口對準嘴唇暢飲，無論是誰，布萊恩都會相當感激對方，他告訴自己，要在得知贈與者那天鄭重給予回禮。


	3. 夜間加班

_ 輕柔的吻落在布萊恩臉龐，他發現克蘭西眼中閃著柔和，縱然此時他們都赤身裸體，空氣中卻絲毫沒有任何情慾氣氛。 _

_ 「你想繼續下去嗎？」良久，克蘭西才用低沉的嗓音詢問，就連口吻並沒平時嚴肅，取而代之的，僅有體諒。 _

_ 布萊恩無聲點頭，隨後，克蘭西才面帶微笑、吻上褐髮年輕人的雙唇。 _

布萊恩睜開眼睛時，發覺雙頰整個發燙，夢中的克蘭西實在過於溫暖，令他陶醉其中。

他轉頭留意到電腦桌正後方的《銀翼殺手》海報，上方的哈里遜．福特眼睛位置直接面對他，布萊恩忽然想起那是自己迷戀上的第一位大叔型男星，當然，現年福伯已經超過70歲，早就不再是大叔，但高中時初次在電視上看見《銀翼殺手》後，被對方表現驚豔到，甚至於開始回頭觀看福伯作品的感動至今難忘。

這份因為一個人去努力了解對方的動力，在他認識克蘭西後再度出現，曾經任職過公司的員工人數眾多，當然，也有不少人在討論版留言，布萊恩只適用公司名稱當關鍵字就能翻到大量資料。

_ 吹毛求疵。 _

_ 個性難搞。 _

_ 喜歡對員工大小聲。 _

_ 跟他相處簡直就是種精神汙染。 _

也許是因為克蘭西真的會因為小事情罵人，所以對於他的負評居多，但有幾條正面的說法，才真正令他留意，比起那些做幾個月就離職的員工，那些待很久的老鳥，往往能窺探到更多真實面。

_ 若不是搬家，我也不想離職，上面那些留惡評的你們應該沒待幾個月吧，我在該公司任職快5年了，你們口中的B主管，他並非愛找人麻煩，苛政於猛虎，如果不保持嚴謹態度是無法讓公司營收連年攀升的。我曾經跟他加班過，比起很多高高在上，只顧自己薪水和考評的主管，他反倒能打從心底關心員工。 _

_ 那些謾罵是怎麼回事？我現在還在任職，他人真的不錯，只要你別表現太差老出包，基本上幾乎不會被苛責。 _

_ 身為曾經任職3年的前員工，我也同意B很好，事情不能單看表面，他在責罵你時肯定有提到改善方法，這次錯了下次趕緊改回來就好。 _

布萊恩仔細回想，他進入辦公室那幾次，克蘭西的確沒無端謾罵，而是一條條針對他犯的錯誤給予建議，從部分老鳥的交談中，能夠得知實際上克蘭西早就能升遷，但他卻堅持要待在離基層最接近的管理職位，之所以放棄更高薪水，選擇當萬年經理，理由是維持品質。

布萊恩關掉電腦，緊閉雙眼安靜思考。

隔天他又得去上班，這次必須要努力表現，在克蘭西面前留下好印象，既然對方都甘願替公司付出一切，自己又有什麼藉口被該死的夢境阻饒。

  
  


「等等，你說加班？」一開始布萊恩還誤以為自己聽錯了，但在發現自己主管表情後，才知道那段話千真萬確。

「沒錯，臨時突然有份報告必須趕在明天以前交出去，經過分析後，我知道下班以前沒機會拚完，所以你得多留在公司幾小時。」克蘭西盯著電腦螢幕解釋。

「但為什麼是我，公司不是有很多員工比我優秀？」布萊恩有些疑惑。

「雖說前些日子你老是犯錯，但我發現去除那些過失，你還挺認真的，也許磨練一段時間能獲得更大進步，你放心，雖說要加班，」他忽然抬起頭，雙眼注視著下屬，「該給的絕不會少。」

布萊恩全身猛然征住，透過對方神情，他發現那是鼓勵，以及一絲希望，克蘭西是在利用這機會讓他學習，企盼他能獲得成長。

「謝謝你，布朗經理，我不知道該如何感謝——」

「與其將時間花費在感謝他人的包容，不妨去想辦法充實自己，改善以往過錯，這就是我要你今天單獨跟我加班的原因。」話語被無情打斷，但克蘭西的確說出重點。

「阿！好的，我了解，我這就回去忙了。」在年長者的點頭中，布萊恩迅速轉身離開辦公室。

當他把門關閉後，這才發現到一點，克蘭西剛才是不是說 **單獨跟他加班？我應該沒搞錯意思，那不就是表示……**

令人臉紅心跳的畫面，再度浮現於腦海，他還真的夢到過幾次是克蘭西趁辦公室四下無人時，把他壓制在桌面間大幹特幹，當然，現實中發生同樣事情的機率微乎其微，但光是想像，就足以讓布萊恩雙頰泛紅。

  
  


「我們開始吧！」當公司內向來最晚離開的尼爾跟布萊恩道別，推開門離去後，走廊那側屬於克蘭西的辦公室就悄悄敞開，那名幾乎都待在自己小空間的年長主管，竟然一反常態，主動來到布萊恩位置邊要求跟他一起完成報告。

「但你不是——」布萊恩支支吾吾，沒辦法正常說出話。

「因為我是主管，所以就沒辦法跟下屬共同做報告？人們總是被所謂職場上的稱謂遮蔽視線，撇開那些靠關係的，實際上大多數主管都是從基層升上去，在追逐升遷途中，整體社會隨著時間演變，但他自己反而不再學習成長，導致跟之後的新進員工開始出現想法上落差。」說到這邊時，他勾起嘴角，開始吐露內心最真實的想法，「我可不希望自己成為那種無法體諒員工的惡劣主管，雖說我知道自己對於部分小地方，像在報告的排版、字型、顏色上吹毛求疵，造成一些人不滿，但若從小地方就做不好，只會造成怠惰心態，關於這部分我是不會改變最初想法的，至於你，布萊恩——」

「阿，是！」對方喊出他的名字時，布萊恩全身猛然緊繃， _ 他該不會想斥責我吧！ _

「前一陣子你似乎睡眠習慣不好，我希望你多加留意身體，別熬夜。」突如其來的關心，讓內心感覺到純粹的關懷。

「我答應你，布朗經理。」

「叫我克蘭西。」年長男子平淡回應。

「咦？」布萊恩相當意外，沒想到克蘭西竟會要他叫本名。「但你的職位——」

「暫時先把我當成跟你相同職位的員工，我有很多地方很有可能還比不上你，讓我們一起努力，從彼此身上學習原本不了解的東西吧。」克蘭西溫和解釋。

「遵命，布朗——阿，不，是克蘭西！」布萊恩大聲回應，他發現當真正喊出克蘭西名字時，寧靜在無聲中流淌至心底，面對著克蘭西神情，他發現到這些日子以來自己不僅僅是喜歡對方特質，還產生某種特殊情感。

與自己主管窩在電腦前完成一件報告，是種千載難逢的契機，但布萊恩絲毫沒在對方身上看見任何架子，克蘭西過程中不曾用主管身分強迫他修改任何部分，只是提出自身想法供他參考或補充內容，感覺上就像是兩名關係很好的摯友努力於某件事。

當布萊恩終於能伸懶腰，宣布大功告成時，才發現時間太晚， _ 已經沒末班車能搭了。 _

「克——克蘭西。」他有些小聲地喊著對方名字。

「怎麼了？」那名經理好奇地轉頭詢問。

「我發現自己沒辦法回去，平常我都是搭公車上班，現在這時間連末班車都沒有了。」他低頭說出事實。

「那我開車送你一趟吧。」布萊恩有些不相信自己聽見的話，他迅速抬頭時，發現克蘭西已經拿起外套準備離開。

「那怎麼好意思！」他認為自己太超過了。

「我並未在事先詢問你的出勤方式，造成沒能回家這點是自身過錯，做出一些補償也是理所當然的。」雖說口中說著專業性的話語，但推動布萊恩跟隨他離開的雙手，帶來無法言喻的熱能。

才剛坐上副駕駛座，布萊恩就打起呵欠。

「我看你似乎很累，把地址告訴我然後暫時睡一覺，等到達目的地我會叫醒你。」克蘭西的聲音讓布萊恩慢慢放輕鬆，他在恍惚間說出正確地址後眼皮就闔上了。

半夢半醒中，他感覺到身上多出某樣物品，替他在這寒夜中帶來寧靜跟慰藉，但布萊恩疲憊到沒辦法睜開眼睛看清真正情況，直到克蘭西在半小時後用低沉嗓音喚醒他，這才明瞭事實。

覆蓋在他身上的，竟然是克蘭西平常穿的 **西裝外套！**


	4. 不容質疑

_ 布萊恩感覺身體被搖晃，還有很好聽的聲音自遠方傳來，他在模糊目光中撐開眼皮，最先留意的是那雙湛藍眼眸，然後低頭就發現身上多出一件衣物，他舉起手，觸碰那件衣服，經過幾秒才發現原來是一件黑色西裝，等等……西裝！他的精神忽然都來了。 _

_ 「這是你的衣服嗎？」當他把問題脫口而出時，隨即發現自己睡著前克蘭西身上的那件西裝失蹤，此時年長主管僅穿著白色襯衫搭配黑色領帶，那當然，西裝並未不見，那就覆蓋在布萊恩身上！ _

_ 「是阿，我看你睡著時身體在顫抖，但車上沒東西能幫忙禦寒，所以就用自己外套。」克蘭西在抽走西裝外套時緩緩開口。 _

_ 「但這樣不就是變成你會冷，沒必要做到這種程度。」布萊恩指出。 _

_ 「是我堅持要這樣做，畢竟你明天還得上班， _ 」 _ 就在這時，克蘭西拿起手機觀看時間， _ 「 _ 現在時間是凌晨1點，離早上的8點還有7小時，去除通勤的半小時和早晨準備時間，你還有大約6小時左右能補眠，布萊恩，倘若你要避免隔天，抱歉，讓我修正，應該是早晨都在睏倦中度過，那麼就不該做在這邊和我爭吵外套的事情，盡快返回家中鑽入床鋪上才是正確舉動。」克蘭西微笑，再度用如同平時的專業態度表示。 _

_ 布萊恩當然也沒浪費時間，他迅速把鬆開安全帶並離開車子，經過簡單道別後就衝回自己家。 _

_ 稍後入夢後，他又夢到克蘭西，這回幻境中他們沒有躺在床鋪上或全身赤裸，兩人是在擁抱，以手臂環繞彼此，雙唇緊密貼合，他們避開外頭的傾盆大雨，躲在屋簷下熱情親吻對方，彷彿陷入熱戀的愛侶。 _

_ 當鬧鐘把布萊恩驚醒瞬間，他發現唇邊還殘留本應只能留在美夢中的觸感。 _

_ 這肯定會是場苦澀、毫無結果的單戀，他垂下頭悲哀想著。 _

  
  


「布萊恩，你運氣不錯喔，沒想到剛來不久就受到 **重用。** 」布萊恩放下吃到一半的午餐，跟隨聲音來源，看到那名站在自己座位旁邊的員工。

從對方口氣推斷，那句「重用」絕大機率是反諷，他忍不住皺眉，但礙於雙方是同事關係，他依舊試圖給予回應。

「我不知道你這話是什麼意思，單純是把自己份內的工作做好罷了。」他直接道出事實，顯然對方並不吃這套。

「別以為我是傻子，德查特，我來公司工作快2年了，頭一次看見那老頭，」他把視線對準克蘭西的辦公室望去，「會要求跟一名資歷不到半年的新人加班，過去他都選擇老鳥，我認為你肯定用了什麼方法讓他對你特別 **關照** ——」布萊恩雙手握拳，企圖要迅速起身用暴力方式揍下去，忽然，他發現有人拉住自己手臂，就在他氣沖沖地扭頭後，猛然發現對方是尼爾。

「雖然我不知道剛才發生什麼事，但根據你的能力，應該沒資格去批判別人做法。」尼爾並未直接向布萊恩說話，而是轉而譏諷那位刻意找麻煩的學長。

「隨你便，紐本，我知道你是跟他一夥的。」對方惡狠狠地拋下一句話就直接離去，此時尼爾才鬆開布萊恩的手，有太多疑惑想弄清楚的褐髮年輕人，才剛張開嘴唇就發現尼爾舉起手要他先暫停。

「這邊不方便聊，我之所以過來找你是有其他原因的，至於氣走某位欺善怕惡的傢伙，不過是舉手之勞，暴力無法解決根本問題，而且我相信，克蘭西同樣支持用言語反擊，但比起謾罵，更好的方法是提升自己在專業上的程度，用工作本領把他徹底甩開。」當尼爾直接點名布萊恩的作法有誤時，後者雙頰立刻漲紅，「這話題到此為此，你把還沒吃完的午餐拿好，我們到樓下開放空間邊吃邊談。」

「好的。」布萊恩臉頰兩側的顏色尚未完全淡去，就迅速撈起午餐盒和餐具，跟隨尼爾腳步前進。

尼爾詢問的東西，大多是關於布萊恩近期自身狀況，生活習慣之類，以及工作上是否遇到瓶頸，總之，就是完全跟工作內無關，當問到差不多，之後彼此都是在閒聊時，布萊恩才提出不解之處。

「尼爾，你為什麼要問我這些？」嚴格說起來他們並不算特別要好，由於尼爾跟他有些年齡差距，思想本身就不盡相同，外加尼爾有些工作狂體質，會把自己關在座位上直到休息時間才起身活動。平常最常交流的地方是布萊恩會紀錄工作中遇到的難題，帶著疑惑跑去詢問這名資歷很深的前輩，今天對方卻突然主動拋出諸多私人問題，要他一一回應，這跟先前的互動模式截然不同。

「基本上來說，這些不是我想知道的，而是克蘭西，昨天晚上我接到他傳給我的訊息，說想明白關於你的情況，但礙於身分不方便直接開口，其他年齡層跟你相近的同事他又不熟，所以就只能找我這個跟他關係相對上較好，同時曾跟你交流過幾次的老鳥當中間人。」尼爾抓著柔軟的褐色髮絲回應，但布萊恩並未仔細傾聽對方說話，當尼爾提及那些問題都是克蘭西想知道的以後，他就不由自主陷入幻想。

_ 克蘭西想知道關於我的情況，那是為什麼？ _ 即便他無法直接提問，但這樣做也能感受到那份用心。他忽然憶起當前幾天克蘭西把他送回租屋處前方後，自己醒來的景象。

但此時此刻，克蘭西卻單方面要尼爾代替自己過來關心，一時之間，他難以猜測對方心思，無論怎麼說，應該不會有哪個主管會特地詢問所有下屬身心情形吧。

「尼爾，布朗經理除了要你問我這些，還有沒有要你轉告什麼。」布萊恩壓抑住激動想法詢問。

「坦白講，我實在不喜歡當傳聲筒，但他確實要我告訴你一句話，」尼爾的神情突然嚴肅幾分，他直是布萊恩的雙眼說道，「他要你千萬別質疑自己對於你的任何關心舉動。」

「那麼我也得回應一點，我當然不會抱持任何懷疑態度。」布萊恩收起笑容，以堅定態度申明。

尼爾無奈地摀住臉，「老天，這樣肯定沒完沒了。」布萊恩在一旁注視著，臉上掛起抱歉的神情，並補充今後不會再要他傳話。

也許在這之前，他曾對於克蘭西的舉動有遲疑，但在經過加班插曲與藉由尼爾來傳達消息的事件後，他會全心信任那名把溫度隱藏在嚴肅外表之下的男人。


	5. 近在咫尺

布萊恩舉起手摀住正在打呵欠的嘴巴，這是他第二次跟克蘭西單獨留在公司加班，經過上回經驗後，他已經不再拋出太多問題，此時辦公室內僅有他在跟電腦奮鬥，年輕人盯著螢幕思考要如何收尾，就在這個時刻，想睡的感覺找上門來了。

「布萊恩，看我這邊，」克蘭西的聲音從正後方傳來，他轉動電腦椅，讓身軀面對過去，只見克蘭西的手臂揮動，朝他扔了某樣東西，「暫時把電腦交給我，你先把這瓶喝掉。」

布萊恩翻轉手掌，發現那是一瓶提神飲料，不單純是提神飲料，還是上回曾有 **某人** 放置在自己桌面上的，從那天後就不再收到類似小禮物，他吞嚥緊張，嘗試要確認內心的困惑。

「克蘭西……」他呼喊著，已經坐到電腦前方的年長者用輕哼作為回答。

「這個是——」布萊恩伸手把飲料遞到對方眼前，克蘭西瞄了一眼就開口。

「提神飲料，放心好了，我不會在裡面下毒。」

「我知道這東西的用途，只是想詢問大約幾個月前，我在某天早晨趴在自己位置上補眠，醒來後就發現桌上放置一瓶完全相同的飲料，那是——」布萊恩稍微搖晃罐子說出當時的畫面。

「我給你的，嚴格上說起來，是我請尼爾代替我放到你桌上的，當時你出現在辦公室的模樣沒精神，我猜想大概是沒睡好，加上後來會議結束後你就去補眠這點更加證實推論，所以我就去販賣機購買一罐，但自己直接過去太顯眼，因此就把工作交代給尼爾。」克蘭西輕鬆解釋。

布萊恩輕點頭，坐到旁邊的位置上，拉開易開罐喝了一口飲料。

「聽起來，尼爾似乎常幫你處理事情，上次你還要他詢問我的近況。」布萊恩順口提及先前發生過的事情。

「說實話，雖說我跟他關係不錯，但那還是第一次，在你出現以前，我們彼此的交流僅限於工作，頂多下班後去喝杯酒。」克蘭西把手從鍵盤上移開，轉而開始跟布萊恩交談

「意思是若不是我出現，他也不需要跑腿、當傳聲筒，這是為什麼？你顯然對我特別好。」他把眉毛稍微翹起。

「你不也是嗎？布萊恩，我發現偶爾你看我時神情很陶醉，我有件事非常好奇。」克蘭西單手倚靠著臉頰，做出提問姿態。

「是什麼？」布萊恩好奇於對方想從他身上知道些什麼。

「你第一次被我叫進辦公室是因為報告排版有問題，那是你自己 **故意** 弄亂的，沒錯吧？」年長者平淡說出這項事實。

「看來你早就知道事實。」布萊恩隨即把頭別過去，摀住臉回答，並試圖不去注視年長男人。

「你的手法太粗糙，我可不相信一名能把作品集設計如此完美的員工，會沒能留意到明明只要幾個Enter就能改善的小地方，我想了解當初你做出這種脫序舉動的理由。」但克蘭西不肯善罷甘休，硬是把自身推測說出口。

「我在無意中得知你會因為犯小錯，就把人叫進辦公室罵，我得承認自己當初很蠢，但實在太想多看你幾眼。」布萊恩只得道出原因。

「現在，你不就看得一清二楚？」透過餘角，布萊恩發現克蘭西攤開手，當他放開手嘗試看清楚時，對方雙腿一合，從旋轉椅上站起來，身軀稍微挪動，湊近布萊恩的臉。

瞬間，他們彼此的距離便近在咫尺。

「克蘭西……」布萊恩絲毫不知道該如何接下去。

「如果說你想被我單獨叫入辦公室，沒必要刻意犯錯，只要表現優秀，我自然會給予機會。」克蘭西抬起手，輕巧托動褐髮員工的下巴，「現在，我是否能詢問之後你那些精神不濟的原因，也是因為想找機會跟我獨處才故意搞出來的嗎？」

「總有一天你會知道的。」布萊恩讓自己調皮地露出笑容，沒有說明細節。

「我拭目以待，相信不久的將來，你會親口告訴我答案。」克蘭西凝視著他，明確表達堅定意念，另一隻手滑過布萊恩背脊，將年輕人拉到胸膛間。

布萊恩並未回話，他能感受到實際上對方早就猜中答案，但那又如何呢，有些事情本來就不該太早揭露，他只希望沉浸在此刻，任由時間在周遭流逝，未來會如何絲毫不重要，只要現在，他們能把彼此擁入懷中就已足夠。


End file.
